Ren's Romance
by Dragoon Galaxy
Summary: A new student comes to Jindai High school. And who's this special girl he's talking about. Rating changed to M. Now up for adoption, PM me if you want to own this fan fic.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: My first Full Metal Panic fan fiction and I hope you enjoy it as it contains the following pairing: Ren Mikihara and Other Character

**Disclaimer: My first Full Metal Panic fan fiction and I hope you enjoy it as it contains the following pairing: Ren Mikihara and Other Character. Your reviews and comments are welcome and most flames are ignored. Let's begin shall we?**

Ren's Romance. Chapter 1.

"Speech"

'_Thought_'

"**Phones, etc.**"

It was just your normal school interval between second and third period at Jindai High, normal as in waiting for a certain Sergeant Sousuke Sagara to cause some kind of disaster or disturbance. In class 2-4 Kaname Chidori and her friends Kyoko Taiwan and Ren Mikihara were just chatting away while waiting for Sousuke to finish a call to his superiors. The buzz of the schoolyard was a new transfer student was arriving for third period who drove a wicked ass motorcycle, other than that on one knew if the student was a boy or girl. Finishing his phone call Sousuke put his cell phone away and turned to face the front of the classroom.

"So what did Captain Tessa have to say?" Kaname asked, not really caring what his answer was.

"They've already done a background check on this new student and they say his profile's clean. Although this could be a forgery to make us drop our guard," Sousuke replied, receiving a whack over the head from Kaname's halisen. "Let me guess, I'm thinking too much like a military maniac again aren't I?"

"You're always thinking like a military maniac Sousuke!" Kaname shouted, then mutters. "Sometimes I don't know why I bother,"

"So the new student is a boy then?" Kyoko asks cheerfully, pointing her mini camera at Sousuke.

"That's affirmative. However Captain Testarossa didn't give me the student's name, she only said he wasn't a threat. I find it strange that she would withhold information from me," Sousuke responded rubbing his chin thoughtfully as the third period bell rang.

"All right class please take your seats," Miss Eri Kagurazaka instructed stepping into the classroom followed by the new student.

The girls including Kaname were already swooning of this handsome transfer student with messy silver hair, steely cobalt eyes and dressed in the school's winter uniform with the top few buttons undone.

"See you in the student council room for lunch Ren," Kaname said waving to her friend.

"Quiet please. Now has you've all heard we have a new transfer student from Gantz High joining our class so I want you all to help him feel welcomed. Now how about an introduction and tell us a bit about yourself?" Miss Kagurazaka asked.

"The name's Takashi Nakahara, it's a pleasure to meet you all," he announce standing casually beside the teacher. "I came here because Gantz High is a rundown rat hole, I prefer clean schools like this and there's a special girl I've been hanging out with who goes to this school. In my spare time I'm either working in my parent's restaurant or just having fun. I like all kinds of music, books and movies except for horror and crime as well as spend some of my time on the Internet and riding my motorbike,"

"What's the name of your special girl?" someone in the third row asked.

"Sorry can't tell you, she asked me to keep our relationship a secret for the time being," Takashi answered getting disappointed groans from the girls. "Well that's all I have to say. Can I take my seat now Miss Kagurazaka?"

"Of course, please take the empty seat next to Mr. Sagara you can share his text books until yours are issued. Miss Chidori I'd like you to introduce him to the student council during lunch if you would," the teacher replied.

"Yes ma'am," Kaname replied.

"Right now take out your math textbooks and turn to page 85," Miss Kagurazaka instructed.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So Mr. Takashi Nakahara, I don't suppose you'd care to tell me who your special girl is?" Kaname asked leading the new guy to the student council room.

"You'll find out soon enough Miss Kaname" he replied keeping his hands in his pockets. "But why is Sagara following us?"

"It is my job to protect Chidori from those who'd wish to harm her," Sousuke answered keeping within striking distance of Takashi.

"President Hayashimizu I have the transfer student Takashi Nakahara here to see you," Kaname announced opening the door to the student council room.

"I'll be with you in just a moment Miss Kaname," Hayashimizu replied, busy signing his name to a standard form. Placing the pen on the desk Hayashimizu looking up to address Takashi. "Pleased to meet you, I'm the student body president Atsunobu Hayashimizu. And this is my assistant Ren Mikihara who seems to be quite shocked for some reason,"

"Takashi, what... Oh my god I can't believe you're out of the hospital so soon. And after that train crash nine months ago," Ren gasped, her hands flying up to her mouth as tears began welling in her eyes.

"Wait a minute, you mean to say you two were on the Shinjuku train crash together?" Kaname exclaimed.

Wiping her tears away Ren went on to explain how she was on the same train as Takashi during the summer break nine months ago when she was supposed to meet up with some friends from junior high.

**Flashback.**

_Earlier that morning she had woken up late and had to skip breakfast if she was going to get to movies on time, which were two hours away and she had to skip dinner the previous night as well. She hadn't noticed the extreme cute boy she was sitting next to her until the smell of his fresh hot pork buns made her stomach announce its urgent need for food, causing her to blush scarlet. She thought she was going to die from embarrassment, sitting next to a cute boy with an empty stomach growling that her, that is until two pork buns were placed in her hands. Looking back at the boy beside her Ren saw him smiling back while munching on a nearly finished bun._

"_Can't let a pretty girl like you go hungry now can I?" he said shoving the last of his bun in his mouth and swallowing. "Just eat up already, I wasn't planning on eating all four of them anyway,"_

"_Thank you so much," Ren accepted taking a huge bite out of the first bun._

"_By the way the name's Takashi Nakahara," he smiled introducing himself._

"_Ren Mikihara, it's nice to meet you," she replied after swallowing. "Wow these pork buns are the best I've had in ages,"_

"_Well seeing as how my mother's the one who makes them I'm surprised they haven't become a food group," Takashi grinned, bursting into laughter when Ren turned to look at him in surprise._

"_What's so funny?" she asked liking the sound of his carefree laugh._

"_You've got pork sauce on your face," he chuckled through a wide grin._

_After a good minute of laughing Ren finished off the second bun, wiping her face clean with a napkin from Takashi when they noticed something was wrong._

"_That's weird this isn't the express train but we just passed the station," Ren said noticing the train flying past the station._

"_Yeah, we're picking up speed as well," Takashi added seeing smoke rising from a maintenance hatch. "Stay here,"_

_Jumping up from his seat Takashi raced through the train car, running into the many passengers trying to get away from the smoke including the driver._

'_What the hell is going on here?' he wondered. "Ren! Get to the end of the train!"_

**End Flashback.**

"You mean you were at the front of the train when it crashed in that siding?" Kaname asked, remembering a news report on the crash. Sitting at the table in the middle of the room next to Sousuke.

"That's right. The train smashing into a concrete block going 160kph. That's when I lost consciousness," Takashi replied sitting next to Ren. "When I woke up I was in the hospital with both legs and my right arm broken, a concussion, a cracked rib that was digging into a lung and the break lever had apparently gone through my right shoulder. Ren was there when I woke up and spend a lot of her time just coming to see how I was doing. Or just to share her cooking with me,"

"I was fortunate to only receive a sprained wrist and a bump on the head because I was near the end of the train. It was a week later that the authorities announced the cause of the crash," Ren added placing a hand over Takashi's.

"Yes, apparently someone who once worked at the train management centre hacked into the computer controlling the switch tracks and destroyed the train's breaks in an attempt to get revenge. It is fortunate no one lose their lives that day. But the question on my mind is why you didn't tell us about your visits to see Mr. Nakahara at the hospital?" Hayashimizu asked receiving a blush from Ren.

"Takashi and I promised to keep our time together a secret until he found a way to transfer out of Gantz High when he got out of hospital. But you never did tell me when you were released," Ren complained turning away from his apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry Ren, I wanted to tell you I was released three months ago but I had to go visit my sister in China," Takashi replied. "Besides you never gave me you phone number or address. The only thing you told me was the name of this school. And I did keep our promise didn't I? Please don't be mad at me Ren,"

"I'm not mad Takashi, just upset that I wasn't there when you were released that's all and I'm glad you still want us to be a couple," Ren sobbed letting herself be taken into Takashi's warm embrace.

"Couple!" Kaname gasped, nearly jumping away from the table.

"So Ren is the special girl you were referring to in class," Sousuke spoke up for the first time in a while.

"Is there something wrong with Ren seeking companionship Miss Kaname?" Hayashimizu asked pushing his glasses up with his fan.

"Of course not, it's just a little shocking to find out one of my best friends is dating someone," Kaname confessed. "I just don't like his cocky grin that's all,"

"Oh, so now I've got a cocky grin have I? I never knew girls at this school were so mean," Takashi sneered playfully, sending Ren into a giggle fit.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So Kaname, what do you think of Takashi?" Ren asked as she washed her hands in the girl's toilet.

"Seriously he's a handsome guy. Not as rugged looking as Sousuke though," Kaname answered drying her hands. "So what kind of things did you two talk about when he was still in hospital?"

"I told him all about the adventures we've had since Sousuke came to the school. Even when we were kidnapped and tied up by that rival Yakuza gang. After I told him that he said that when he got transferred here he would kidnap me one day, take me to his house and tie me up in his room," she squealed in excitement. "I've never told this to anyone other than Takashi but I often fantasise about being tied up in a boys room. What I haven't told him yet is how I imagine him kissing me while his hands caress my body, and slowly taking off my clothes. We don't go any further than kissing and touching in my dreams though,"

"Wow Ren, I never figured you were into that sort of thing," Kaname blinked. "I think I'd prefer to have Sousuke handcuff me to a pole or something like that and softly kiss my body," pausing she lowered her voice and leaned closer to Ren's ear with a wild grin on her face. "While I'm naked of course,"

Both girls blushed and shared a good heartfelt laugh at revealing their naughty little fantasies to each other. Heading back to the student council room Kaname asked Ren if Takashi had kissed her yet. Ren said they hadn't gotten that far in their relationship, explaining that she had just recently accepted her feelings for Takashi, explaining if he made the first move she wasn't going to turn him down only asking him to take things slowly with her. Kaname was surprised he accepted her terms for a relationship but imagined Sousuke would be exactly the same just more gung-ho. She snickered at the thought of that military nut case reading a book on how to pleasure a woman, the image of Sousuke sweating bullets and paling with every word entering her mind.

'_It's too bad we're not in the same class though. I'll ask President Hayashimizu if I can change classes before fifth period_,' Ren decided, a bright smile gracing her face.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So you want to transfer to class 2-4 just so you can be with your friend?" Hayashimizu asked raising an eyebrow.

"I think it's because you want to be close to Takashi," Kaname teased making Ren blush.

"I have no problem in granting your request Ren. Fortunately fifth period has no classes for second year students so I'll go speak with the teacher in charge of class rosters and sort this all out," Hayashimizu replied leaving the student council room.

"Why exactly would you want to be in the same class as Takashi? You'll have lunch breaks and non-school hours to hang out," Sousuke said getting another whack from Kaname's halisen. "Ow,"

"You just don't get it Sousuke," Kaname huffed giving him an extra whack. "Care to explain to this lead head, Ren,"

"Like you said Miss Kaname I really want to be close to Takashi now that he's back in Japan. He risked his own life to try and save others without any though of a reward. And because he has a really hot body," Ren blushed breaking into a massive giggle fit.

"Who has a really hot body?" Takashi asked from the door.

Ren's giggles ceased and the shade of her cheeks doubled to match colour of a tomato. Sousuke watched with deadly interest as Takashi approached her, wrapping an arm around her waist and sealed his lips over hers. Ren was so over taken with surprise her brain took longer than normal to formulate a response. Takashi's lips were so strong and warm over hers she felt powerless against him and melted into the kiss by placing her hands on his chest and closing her eyes, after her initial shock faded away. After what seemed like an eternity the pair broke the kiss with a flushed smile plastered on Ren's face. Her knees were so week she would have fallen to the floor if Takashi didn't have his arm secured around her waist.

"Thank you for stealing my first kiss Takashi," she whispered resting her head against his strong chest.

"What does she mean by that?" Sousuke asked, whispering to Kaname.

"A first kiss is very special to a girl. If it's stolen by the wrong person it's a very bad thing," Kaname whispered back.

"It was my pleasure Ren. If you're all still hungry I've got a bento full of soy bean buns from my mother's restaurant and a book on dating for dummies for Sagara to read," Takashi replied tossing the book Sousuke's way who easily caught it.

"Are you kidding, I'm starving," Kaname answered, patiently waiting for Takashi to place the bento on the table.

"Then please help yourself. If you like I'd be more than happy to show you to my mother's restaurant after school," Takashi announced, placing the bento on the table then smiling down at Ren. "Or I could just kidnap you and take you to my apartment and tie you up for five hours,"

"I don't want to know when I'm about to be kidnapped by my boyfriend. I want it to be a surprise," Ren replied tracing her fingers around his chest. "But I'd love to see you mother's restaurant. What about you Miss Kaname and Mr Sagara?"

"Count me in, these soy bean buns are amazing. What kind of restaurant does she own?" Kaname asked stuffing another bun in her mouth.

"The Global Diner. And my father owns the building, my mother's the head chef," Takashi answered causing Kaname to almost choke on her bun.

"The Global Diner? Isn't that the place that has all those fashion stores?" Sousuke asked still reading through the book Takashi gave him.

"Yeah, it's also where I bought that new bikini I wore last summer," Kaname answered staring in awe at Takashi.

"That's right and my father runs the whole building from the Tokyo business centre," Takashi smiled just as Kaname started choking for real only to be saved by a few well timed slaps to the back from Sousuke.

"Thank you Sousuke,"

"Would you like to go out for dinner tonight Kaname?" Sousuke asked causing the blue haired girl to freeze like a statue.

'_Did Sousuke just ask me out to dinner_?' she wondered. "And why would you want to take me to dinner?"

"Because I like you," was his simply reply. "I couldn't find the right way to tell you before now,"

"We'll just give you two some privacy," Takashi whispered tiptoeing out of the room while holding hands with Ren.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"That was a really nice thing you did for Sousuke," Ren said sitting against the fence on the roof in Takashi's arms.

"What can I say? I'm a nice guy," he replied, one hand on her hip while raking his fingers through her hair with the other.

"Good thing we've got no classes this period, I'm so comfortable here I don't want to move," she sighed lazily, burying her head further into Takashi's shoulder. "Mmm, you smell nice,"

"Isn't that supposed to be my line?" he joked bringing a few strands of her hair up to his nose. "Your hair smells lovely. What shampoo do you use? Let me guess, lavender and rose oil,"

"You always were able to tell what kind of shampoo I used even in the hospital. How did you get such a good nose?" she asked teasingly playing with the hairs on his neck.

"My mother uses the same fragrance for the house," he answered sending a finger under the hem of her shirt. "But just so you know I do prefer jasmine,"

"You two sure look comfortable," Kaname said teasingly from the open door looking quite flushed, dragging and equally flushed Sousuke.

"And you two look like you just finished a major make out session," Takashi smirked earning a blush from Kaname.

"That's affirmative," Sousuke said receiving a whack from Kaname's halisen.

"Just because you're my boyfriend now doesn't mean you can just go blabbing top secret information about us to everyone who asks!" Kaname shouted whacking him six more times. "However, Ren and Takashi are a special case,"

"Everything you need to know is in the book I gave you Sousuke," Takashi explained, kissing Ren on the forehead.

"Understood," Sousuke replied.

**Disclaimer: The reason I chose to give Ren centre stage is because I think she's a very pretty character. Yes I like Kaname and her dangerously short skirt but I feel the same about Ren and her knee length skirt and she should have had a more active role in the series. So before you leave I'd like you to leave a review, tell me where I could improve and any suggestions on what Ren and Takashi could do together are needed. See you in Chapter 2.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: There are no lemons for this fan fic. At least not for Ren and Takashi, maybe when their relationship develops further but not yet. And someone said that Takashi is too perfect so I've remedied that problem, but he does have special skills. Keep reading if you want to find out.**

**Another quick thing. The mistreatment of women appals and sickens me. Such as women being sold into prostitution to pay off family debts, being used as playthings for other people's amusement, women being used as hostages, assaulted, raped, stalked, murdered and underage girls being sold off to men for money. Any man who sexually assaults a woman should be castrated as death is just giving them a quick way out, it's better to have them live the rest of their lives knowing they can never have sex again.**

**But that's just my opinion.**

Ren's Romance. Chapter 2.

"Speech"

'_Thought_'

"**Phones, etc.**"

_Previously._

"_You two sure look comfortable," Kaname said teasingly from the open door looking quite flushed, dragging and equally flushed Sousuke._

"_And you two look like you just finished a major make out session," Takashi smirked earning a blush from Kaname._

"_That's affirmative," Sousuke said receiving a whack from Kaname's halisen._

"_Just because you're my boyfriend now doesn't mean you can just go blabbing top secret information about us to everyone who asks!" Kaname shouted whacking him six more times. "However, Ren and Takashi are a special case,"_

"_Everything you need to know is in the book I gave you Sousuke," Takashi explained, kissing Ren on the forehead._

"_Understood," Sousuke replied._

_And now the Continuation._

"I know this might not sound like something I would suggest, but I don't want to wait for school to end. Let's go to your parent's restaurant now," Ren advocated holding Takashi's hand as the group made their way back to the student council room.

"Ren if I didn't know any better I'd say I'm starting to rub off on you," Takashi chuckled giving her butt a playful pinch.

"Eek," she squealed leaping away from him.

"My, my, I don't think I've ever heard that sound coming from Ren's mouth," Hayashimizu said approaching the small group. "I've come to inform you Ren that your transfer request has been granted starting tomorrow you'll be a member of class 2-4,"

"Thank you very much president Hayashimizu and could I possibly ask one final favour for today?" Ren asked assuming her most polite attitude.

"If you're asking me to sign the four of you out there's no need. While in the teacher's office I was informed that all second and third year students with free periods will be allowed outside of the school grounds. Those will free periods at the end of the day can sign out early if they wish to. I can merely state that I saw the four of you leaving to the next teacher I come across," Hayashimizu replied pushing his glasses up with his fan. "There will also be a print out to be given to your parents tomorrow explaining this new rule,"

"Thanks for your help president Hayashimizu," Takashi added taking Ren's hand again.

"Just make sure you treat her with respect," Hayashimizu said continuing on his way.

"Sure thing," Takashi replied leading the way to the shoe lockers. "Oh damn I just remembered, you don't have a motorcycle do you Sousuke?"

"Why yes, I recently acquired the motorcycle because I read that school girls enjoy riding on the back of a bike with their arms wrapped around their boyfriend's waist," Sousuke answered looking very pleased with himself. "When Kaname and I were riding to school today with her arms around me I noticed it was quite an enjoyable experience. I only bought a motorcycle so I could spend time riding with Kaname,"

"You bought a bike to spent time with me? This is the second time you've actually shown that you've have any interest in me since you showed up at this school," Kaname sobbed throwing her arms around Sousuke's neck.

"I did it because I love you Kaname," Sousuke said lifting her chin up to plant a soft kiss on her lips.

'_Oh Sousuke, where have you been all my life_?' Kaname wondered slowly losing herself in the warm feeling buzzing around her head.

"Oh Kami what have I done," Takashi chuckled earning a giggle from Ren.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You guys ever eaten here before?" Takashi asked opening the door to the Global Diner.

"Takashi! What are you doing out of school young man?" asked a slim urban haired woman wearing a chefs uniform. All eyes in the diner had turned to Takashi to ascertain the cause of the disturbance. "You'd better not be making a habit out of this or I'll personally suspend your licence. Now start explaining,"

"Mother please, second and third years students can leave school early if they have a free fifth period," Takashi explained slightly embarrassed. "You make it really hard to introduce my new friends when you're ripping my head off,"

"Are you giving me lip Takashi?" his mother fumed whacking over the head with a clean soup ladle.

"Geez Mother, can I at least introduce you to my girlfriend before you start hitting me with cookware?" Takashi asked rubbing his head.

"I don't want to hear…, did you say girlfriend?" she asked switching from furious to placid as the word 'girlfriend' finally registered in her brain. "My son actually has a girlfriend?"

"Yes Mother, I have a girlfriend and thank you for embarrassing me by the way," Takashi replied as his mother directed them to an empty cubicle.

"I apologise for my earlier behaviour. Please wait here while I get us some refreshments," his mother said cheerfully as she headed back to the kitchen.

"I swear that woman's excessiveness with be the death of me," Takashi groan plunking down in the seat next to Ren.

"Don't you mean your mother's excessiveness?" Kaname asked leaning against Sousuke.

"That's the thing, Mr. and Mrs. Nakahara aren't my real parents. I'm adopted," Takashi replied sombrely. "I have no idea who my real parents were just that I was really young when the Nakahara's took me in as their son,"

"That's so sad," Ren whispered placing her hand over his.

"I guess that means you and I have more in common than I originally thought," Sousuke said wrapping his arm around Kaname. "I never knew my parents as I was brought up in a war zone from the day I was old enough to carry a gun,"

"Hey there girls, what are you pretty things doing here all alone huh? Why don't you come with us and we'll show you a real time?"

Turning in the direction of the disturbance the two couples noticed four delinquent looking teenage boys from another school crowding over two younger teens at one of the aisle tables, who didn't like to looks the boys were giving them. Out of the corner of his eye Takashi saw Kaname giving Sousuke a quick look as the delinquents continued to hassle the girls who kept asking them to leave them alone. When one of the girls was grabbed roughly by her arm Takashi got up from his seat before his mother came out of the kitchen.

"Excuse me but I think it's time for the four of you to leave," Takashi said, this easily got the knuckleheads attention.

"And just who do you think you are you little punk," one of the delinquents growled, making Sousuke tense up ready for immediate action.

"My mother owns the place, now let the girl go and leave before she has to call security," Takashi answered, not backing down as two of them advanced on him.

"You're not going to cry for mommy and daddy to come help you? But sure we'll leave if you give us those two cuties" the first said.

"Yeah the little one looks like she'll give us some enjoyment," the second chuckled leering openly at Ren as he approached their table. "I'll bet she tastes good too,"

"You're right about that, but scum like you will never know," Takashi replied, grabbing the guy's arm and twisting it behind his back.

"Let me go you little shit!" his friend in an attempt to help ended up having his face introduced to a shoe sending him crumbling to the floor in pain, clutching his bleeding nose.

"Ok Takashi you can let him go now, security's on its way to escort them out of the building," Takashi's mother said, appearing out of the kitchen with trays of finger food and drinks in each hand.

"Sorry kids but I can't play with you anymore," Takashi sighed, feigning disappointment as he released the delinquent's arm. "Also, the four of you aren't welcome here no more. So find a new place to eat,"

"You'll pay for this you little shithead!" the third delinquent roared, helping his injured buddy out the door where security was waiting.

"Takashi, do you always have to make a scene with rowdy delinquents?" his mother asked, setting the food and drinks down at their table. "But I suppose nothing I say will make you stop the hero act,"

"If you remember mother, it was the hero act that got me and Ren together. And besides I can't stand men forcing themselves on women," Takashi replied, plonking down beside Ren again. "Hope I didn't scare you too much Ren,"

"Not at all. I thought you were very brave defending those girls," Ren answered wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm just glad you weren't hurt,"

"Should I be expecting grand kids anytime soon?" his mother asked hopefully.

"Now you see what I have to put up with," Takashi groaned, dropping his head against her shoulder.

This gave Ren the perfect chance to press herself closer to him, enjoying how he felt in her arms and his unique scent, she felt herself wanting to feel his skin under her finger tips but held back the urge to unbutton his uniform.

"Ren," Takashi whispered. "Take a look at Sousuke and Kaname,"

Opening her eyes Ren found it hard to suppress a chuckle at the scene across the table, Sousuke had one arm wrapped around Kaname's waist while they were feeding each other snacks. Kaname was ecstatic as Sousuke had started to behave like a normal teenager with his girlfriend since reading the dating book, sure he still carried his weapons but this was better than nothing.

"Oh great I've created lovebirds," Takashi groaned dramatically, sending Ren into yet another giggle fit with the occasional snort. "Don't you two have to plan a date tonight?"

"It's not a problem. Mrs. Nakahara, would it be possible to make reservation for two tonight?" Sousuke asked, surprising Kaname.

"I'm afraid we don't make reservations here, but there's a restaurant above us that would be great for a first date. And I happen to know the guy who runs it, just let me make a call and I'm sure he'll make a reservation for the two of you," Takashi's mother replied, turning back to her son for a moment. "What about you and Miss Ren, Takashi? Got anything planned for tonight?"

"My father won't let me go out with boys he's never met so I have to introduce them or he'll have his men keep an eye on me 24/7. But thank you anyway," Ren answered, as a panicked look appeared on Takashi's face.

"Wonderful, this is the punishment I get for introducing you to my mother, it's not fair I tell you," Takashi whimpered feigning despair, yet succeeding in making Ren endure another fit of giggling. '_It's just too easy to make her laugh_,"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So how was your date with Sousuke?" Ren asked, wandering the schoolyard with Kaname.

"It wasn't what I expected, I expected Sousuke to threaten the waiters to get us service but he actually behaved himself, he even dressed in nice clothes and held out my chair for me," Kaname sighed, remembering for special she felt. "So what about you? Did you take Takashi to see your dad?"

"Well I no choice since he had to take me home, but father seemed to like Takashi so we're allowed to say out at night as long as he behaves himself. But I wouldn't mind if he didn't," Ren replied, a faint blush adorning her cheeks as she chuckled at her dirty thoughts. "Father actually said there was something about Takashi that he found odd, but he said as long as I was happy with him then we can be together,"

"Did he tell you what he found odd about Takashi?" Kaname asked only to be interrupted by a ruckus at the main gate.

A group of six teens from another school had entered the grounds and were shouting for someone to show their face. Coming out of the shoe lockers Kaname and Ren saw four of the teens were the same group who harassed a pair of younger girls at the Nakahara diner yesterday, wielding all sorts of weapons from wooden swords to brass knuckles, lengths of chain and large knives. Which meant they were most likely after revenge on Takashi for what he did to one of them.

"Well lookie what we have here, it's those two girls from yesterday," the first said, grabbing Kaname by the wrist. "Maybe we'll take you girls hostage, that'll get that bastard's attention!"

"Hey let go of me!" Kaname shouted, struggling against his grip. "I said let go!"

"Man I hate noisy bitches," the second said, who slapped Ren hard across the face when she too struggled.

Looking around Ren saw the other students keeping their distance, some chuckling at how they knew something like this would happen, others looking on in fear of what was going to happen to herself and Kaname. Yet no one tried to aid them, all Ren could do was hold her stinging cheek as she and Kaname were dragged towards the school gate where six motorcycles sat. Fear spread throughout her body at whatever these brutes were panning wherever they were taking them.

"You're all going to be in so much trouble if you don't let us go right now!" Kaname continued shouting, even as another teen raised his wooden sword over his head. "Sousuke, where the heck are you?"

"Your boyfriend can't save you now bitch!" the teen roared, bringing his sword down hard.

"Incoming!"

As fast as the warning had come, a speeding blur flew between Kaname and her attacker severing his sword in half, a slipt second later the teen was sent flying through the air then landed unconscious on the ground as his head snapped back from the impact from a foot extended high above its owner's head. (A/N: think about the school yard fight scene in Midori Days.) The Jindai High uniform and silver hair immediately identified Kaname and Ren's saviour as none other than Takashi, his right hand extending to catch the blur revealing it to be a rather large four bladed shuriken.

"Sorry I took so long Ren, you aren't hurt badly are you?" Takashi asked, flipping the shuriken's blades closed with a flick of his wrist.

"No, I'm just glad you're here," Ren answered, still holding her cheek. "But I think you have some explaining to do,"

"Yeah, but it'll have to wait until I've gotten rid of these cockroaches," Takashi replied, putting his shuriken away.

"So you finally show your face. The name's Zabuza Takada and I've got a bone to pick with you. See I don't like it when some shit faced punk humiliates my boys, so here's how we're going to play this. If you don't strip down naked right now and take our beating, the 5 of us will take those two girls back to our place and have some fun with them," Takada said, wielding another wooden sword that rested against his shoulder.

(A/N: Just a warning that I can't write fight scenes for shit.)

"It hardly seems fair though, five against one. I won't even get a proper workout," Takashi casually replied, taking a blue bandana with a leaf symbol engraved on a metal plate on the front and tying it around his forehead. "But you know it's not wise to underestimate a ninja,"

**Disclaimer: And here we have the end of the second chapter, I guess I shouldn't have ended it with a cliff hanger but that's my choice. I guess you've figured out what series I've used as a crossover as there were so many others to choose from so I decided to give Takashi ninja skills. Since I don't know many ninjutsu techniques I would like some suggestions as to what he could do and who his real father is. But most importantly leave a review and I'll be back with chapter three.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: So like I said I can't write fight scenes for shit so I apologise if they're too short when you read them. Also I don't know many ninjutsu or genjutsu techniques so some will be made up but if you could suggest any that would be a big help. As for villains, I have no idea what I'm going to do, but I give you this question: who is Takashi's father? And if anything in this chapter seems out of place with the rest of this fic, it's because I never actually planning on making this a crossover.**

**Another quick thing. The mistreatment of women appals and sickens me. Such as women being sold into prostitution to pay off family debts, being used as playthings for other people's amusement, women being used as hostages, assaulted, raped, stalked, murdered and underage girls being sold off to men for money. Any man who sexually assaults a woman should be castrated as death is just giving them a quick way out, it's better to have them live the rest of their lives knowing they can never have sex again.**

**But that's just my opinion.**

Ren's Romance. Chapter 3.

"Speech"

'_Thought_'

"**Phones, etc.**"

_Previously._

"_Sorry I took so long Ren, you aren't hurt badly are you?" Takashi asked, flipping the shuriken's blades closed with a flick of his wrist._

"_No, I'm just glad you're here," Ren answered, still holding her cheek. "But I think you have some explaining to do,"_

"_Yeah, but it'll have to wait until I've gotten rid of these cockroaches," Takashi replied, putting his shuriken away._

"_So you finally show your face. The name's Zabuza Takada and I've got a bone to pick with you. See I don't like it when some shit faced punk humiliates my boys, so here's how we're going to play this. If you don't strip down naked right now and take our beating, the 5 of us will take those two girls back to our place and have some fun with them," Takada said, wielding another wooden sword that rested against his shoulder._

"_It hardly seems fair though, five against one. I won't even get a proper workout," Takashi casually replied, taking a blue bandana with a leaf symbol engraved on a metal plate on the front and tying it around his forehead. "But you know it's not wise to underestimate a ninja,"_

_And now the Continuation._

"Yeah so what if you're a ninja? You can't beat the five of us in a fight," Zabuza chuckled. "Take him down boys,"

"Hey, where'd he go?" one of the teens asked, as Takashi had seemingly disappeared.

If anyone looked from a distance, they could see Takashi right behind Zabuza, kneeling down with his hands joined together with both index and middle fingers extended out. Within this position Takashi decides to play just one little prank on his opponents.

"You should never let an enemy sneak behind you, now take this," with a glint in his eyes Takashi unleashes the technique. "Secret Finger Jutsu," he then rams his fingers in their intended position, sending the Zabuza flying with his eyes bulging out," 1000 years of death." yelling out the last part of the ridiculous technique.

'_Uh what the heck was that? He just rammed his fingers up that guy's butt_," Kaname thought, a huge sweat drop on the back of her head. '_What kind of ninja does that_?'

"Zabuza! You alright man?"

"I told you it wasn't wise to underestimate a ninja," Takashi said, casually getting to his feet as Sousuke finally caught up to them. "Hey Sousuke think you can watch the girls for me?"

"Not a problem," Sousuke replied, keeping himself between the punks.

"I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY FOR HUMILIATING ME!" Zabuza roared, coming at Takashi with a steel pipe, only to be knocked away by an unseen force as if struck in the face from the right.

'_What happened? Did Takashi just hit that guy?_' Kaname wondered, pressed against Sousuke's back. '_I didn't even see him move_,'

"As much as I'd like to drag this out I think I'll finish this fight," Takashi grinned, his hands performing a series of hand signs, then slamming his palms to the ground. "EARTH STYLE: Earth Prison Jutsu!"

A thick cloud of dust suddenly enveloped the punks, obscuring them from view, a split second later a bunch of surprised screams were heard from the cloud. Seconds after Takashi slammed his hands on the ground the dust cleared revealing 4 of the punks encase from the neck down in columns of earth with their leader Zabuza lying unconscious several feet away.

"That will hold you guys until the police get here, now for everyone else," Takashi said, making another set of hand signs. "GENJUTSU: Memory Alteration!"

In the time it took to blink every student in the school yard were confused at how 4 delinquents from another school ended up encased in perfect columns of earth with a fifth unconscious on the ground, or where Ren had gone as they all saw her with Kaname and Sousuke.

"What the heck just happened?" Kaname asked, looking around at the confused teens.

"Takashi seems to have used some kind of selective mind altering Genjutsu, that's probably why we're the only ones who remember what happened," Sousuke answered, keeping an arm wrapped around Kaname's waist. "Takashi told me right before those delinquents showed up. But I'm surprised you're not more concerned about Ren,"

"Something just tells me Takashi wouldn't hurt her, love can do strange things to people," Kaname replied, leaning against Sousuke's shoulder.

"That's true, maybe he's kidnapped her like he said he would," Sousuke suggested, making her giggle. "I really like hearing you laugh like that,"

"Oh stop it you're embarrassing me," she pouted playfully, a light blush adorning her cheeks.

"You're the one who said never stop with the compliments," Sousuke said, pressing his lips to hers in a soft loving kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you scared, Ren?" asked Takashi's voice from somewhere around her.

"Of course not. It's not the first time I've been kidnapped and tied up, but at least this time it's my boyfriend who's done the kidnapping. So I have no reason to be frightened," Ren answered calmly, despite the fact that she was blindfolded with her hands tied above her head in what felt like leather handcuffs. "But I still want an explanation, how did you do all that stuff at school? And who are you?"

"Unfortunately I don't know who I am at all. The Nakahara's found me on their doorstep fast asleep when I was about 2 or 3 years old. The only things leading to my past were a pouch full of scrolls and the headband I was wearing at the fight. As for those techniques I've just been able to do that stuff since I was able to read. It's like second nature to me, Taijutsu: hand to hand combat, Ninjutsu: special techniques like the Earth Prison jutsu, Genjutsu: designed to attack the mind and Kenjutsu: sword fighting," Takashi explained. "I can understand I you don't want anything more to do with me,"

"Takashi, if I didn't want anything to do with you I wouldn't be lying here of my own free will tingling with anticipation. This is exactly how I want to be treated, not knowing what you're planning, my other senses heightened from being blindfolded. I feel so excited, even just lying here feels wonderful," Ren sighed, noting how Takashi's scent seemed to be all around her. "Where am I exactly?"

"On my bed," came Takashi's replied as Ren felt the mattress sag from added weight. "I did say I'd tie you up in my room after I got transferred to the school. Now that I have you here at my mercy, I wonder what I should do? I wonder how far you'd let me go?"

"In my dreams you would always kiss me while slowly taking off my clothes, then your lips would start to descend down my body as your hands touch me anywhere and everywhere. But that's when I always wake up," she confessed, feeling his hand on her knee, slowly making its way up and under her skirt. "Please go ahead and do whatever you'd like with me Takashi, I'm enjoying being at your mercy,"

The hand that was making its way agonisingly slow up her leg stopped at her thigh which was joined by a second hand on her other leg making her skirt hike up. A happy sign escaped her mouth as fingers expertly massaged her thighs continuing up as his thumbs came within a centimetre of her panty covered crotch. Takashi could tell she was enjoying this as every time his thumbs would barely touch her panties he could feel them moistening, deciding to tease her for a while he gave both thighs a quick pinch making her squeak in surprise. Chuckling at her response he lifted her skirt just enough to take a glimpse of her lacy blue panties before reach for the zipper at her hip to remove the garment.

"Lift your hips," he instructed softly, pulling the zipper to the end of its track.

Complying Ren lifted her hips enough for Takashi to pull her skirt down her legs and off her body, then she felt the buttons on her top being removed one at a time making her heartbeat quicken in anticipation. Once all the buttons had been removed her top was parted exposing her lacy blue bra encasing her B-cup breasts, she could feel his gaze running all over her body when the shrill wailing from her cell phone interrupted the moment.

"Hello Ren Mikihara's phone (PAUSE) oh hey Kaname! (PAUSE) yes Ren's here with me at my place (PAUSE) she told you that did she? (PAUSE) yes I do have her tied up on my bed and no, I have no intention of taking it that far today (PAUSE) well she did say I could do whatever I wanted and she has accepted that I'm a ninja (PAUSE) don't worry if we do go that far there's a jutsu I can perform on her that will prevent pregnancy (PAUSE) she's on the pill? (PAUSE) No she didn't tell me (PAUSE) ok she at you both a school tomorrow, bye,"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was taking the pill Takashi, I was just so excited I forgot," Ren said sadly, wanting to cover herself but unable to do so with her hands restrained above her head.

"Hey, it doesn't matter, I said I wasn't going to take it that far today. I was just planning on teasing you a bit, but when I do eventually make love to you, you'll be walking funny the next morning," Takashi whispered in her ear, making her shiver from head to toe. "Can you guess what I'm going to do to you?"

"Something I'll enjoy no doubt," she replied, feeling his obvious arousal against her leg.

"For now I'm to make out with the goddess I've tied up in my room," he said, barely brushing his lips over her breasts. "My hands will be touching any skin not currently covered by clothing, but you won't have the use of your hands. Now I'm going to get this top off you but this isn't rope you're tied up with, when I was in China I found a street shop selling bondage toys so I bought a few items to use on you. However I'm not going to tell you what else I purchased, you'll just have to wait and see if I decide to use them,"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You asked to see me father?" Ren asked kneeling by her father's desk, having been returned home by Takashi via jumping from rooftop to rooftop a few minutes ago.

"I heard about the incident at your school Ren, but what I didn't hear about was how those delinquents were dealt with," he informed. "I was however informed that you had disappeared from school at the same time. I would like you to reassure me that you weren't kidnapped by a rival gang,"

"I can assure you father that I was not kidnapped by a rival gang. It was Takashi who kidnapped me as I had requested," Ren replied, a light shade of pink colouring her cheeks.

"You requested he kidnap you? Why would you make such a request?" he asked, trying to stay calm.

"It was something we had discussed while he was in hospital. I told him I would enjoy being kidnapped by him and tied up in his room and he said he'd be more than willing to make my fantasy come true. He was also responsible for defending myself and Miss Chidori from the delinquents at school," she explained, hoping he wouldn't forbid her from dating Takashi, but there was one more thing she needed to say. "Father, Takashi is a ninja,"

"I see," he said. "Do you love him?"

"Yes father, I do love Takashi and he loves me. I would give myself to him in a heartbeat if he asked," she replied, her cheeks colouring even more.

"Then as long as you are happy with him you may continue your relationship to whatever end you chose. And know that I'm very proud of you my daughter," he said.

"Thank you so much father," Ren cried happily.

"It wasn't a hard decision, Takashi came to me several hours before you returned home and explained things to me. But I don't like how he left you tied up alone in his room," he scowled.

"But Takashi was with me the whole time," Ren said wondering how he could be in two places at once.

"Actually I was both here and in my room at the same time," Takashi announced, popping into the room in a puff of smoke. "Sorry to drop in like this but I thought I should inform you both of the Ninjutsu technique I used. Or better yet I'll show you," with his left hand he place two fingers horizontally while his right hand had two fingers pointing up in front of his left. "NINJA ART: Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mistress, our scouts have reported in, the target isn't at any of the schools on the southern islands," a kneeling dark grabbed ninja reported, his head bowed.

"So your mission failed then? You know my husband won't be please to hear that," a scantily clad blonde said scathingly, examining her nails as she reclined against a plush couch.

"I understand Mistress, we shall double out efforts to locate him," the ninja promised, shaking with fear at what his Mistress's husband would do if he failed.

"See that you do," she replied, stretching her back like a cat as the ninja vanished.

"So he hasn't been found yet?" a deep grating voice asked from the bedroom.

"No, but there's no rush. There's no way the boy's as strong as you husband," she purred as he stalked over to her. "It's just a waste of your time,"

"Let me make myself clear to you woman!" he growled, grabbing a fistful of her hair and tugging forcefully causing her to wince. "Nothing is more important than killing his son!"

"Please forgive my disrespect husband, I live only to serve you," she begged, baring her neck in submission.

"I love it when submit to me like that, now get your ass in the air bitch!" he snarled, forcing her face into the couch. "Let's see if I can't get an heir out of you this time,"

"Yes husband," she moaned submissively, though enjoying his harsh treatment.

**Disclaimer: Well I hope everyone like the third chapter despite how long it took me to write up and update. My biggest problem was putting in bad guys, I thought about using normal FMP villains but that wouldn't have worked out so as you can see I'm using evil ninja. Can anyone guess who I'm using? If you think you know leave a review but I might not give away the answer for a while. See ya.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

Ren's Romance. Chapter 3.

"Speech"

'_Thought_'

"**Phones, etc.**"

_Previously._

"_I understand Mistress, we shall double out efforts to locate him," the ninja promised, shaking with fear at what his Mistress's husband would do if he failed._

"_See that you do," she replied, stretching her back like a cat as the ninja vanished._

"_So he hasn't been found yet?" a deep grating voice asked from the bedroom._

"_No, but there's no rush. There's no way the boy's as strong as you husband," she purred as he stalked over to her. "It's just a waste of your time,"_

"_Let me make myself clear to you woman!" he growled, grabbing a fistful of her hair and tugging forcefully causing her to wince. "Nothing is more important than killing his son!"_

"_Please forgive my disrespect husband, I live only to serve you," she begged, baring her neck in submission._

"_I love it when submit to me like that, now get your ass in the air bitch!" he snarled, forcing her face into the couch. "Let's see if I can't get an heir out of you this time,"_

"_Yes husband," she moaned submissively, though enjoying his harsh treatment._

_And now the Continuation._

The next morning as Ren made her way through her normal routine before going to school, she received a rather unexpected sight in her room after returning from having a shower of Takashi standing upside-down on her ceiling, dressed in his school uniform with his headband tied around his right arm.

"Morning," he said, giving her a casual wave.

"Something wrong with using the front door?" she asked, keeping her towel wrapped tightly around her body.

"Not really, but then I'd never be able to see your room since your father wouldn't let me in here until you got dressed. But I didn't think you'd mind if I snuck in and watched you getting ready," Takashi answered, flipping off the ceiling to sit on her bed.

"I don't mind at all, just as long as you respect my privacy when I want it," she replied sweetly, moving over to her dresser. "So if you wouldn't mind turning around, I'll tell you when I'm done,"

"If I must," he sighed, feigning reluctance as he removed his headband from his arm and tied it over his eyes. "But just so you know whenever my shadow clones are dispelled I gain their knowledge and the real me is sitting outside talking with your father,"

"I see, well you can look now," she replied, zipping up her skirt. Lifting his headband up slightly Takashi was surprised to see her dressed in her uniform minus her top, exposing her dark pink bra with black lace trim. "I have student council work after school, but I'll be alone until I'm done and I'll have a surprise for you,"

"I can't wait," he said, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Finishing with her morning preparations Ren grabbed her school bag as she headed to where her father and Takashi would most likely be waiting, when she heard the sound of a fight she immediately assumed her father had ordered his men to attack Takashi. Racing into the yard she was surprised to see Sousuke and Kaname fighting against Takashi, both dressed in their gym clothes and Sousuke was fighting without his weapons.

"What's going on here?" she asked to no one in particular.

"We asked Takashi to teach us how to be ninja," Kaname grunted throwing a high kick at Takashi's head only to have him grab her leg.

"You shouldn't kick so high," Takashi said, throwing her to the ground as a clone tripped Sousuke during a lunge, sending him landing on top of Kaname. "Hey a 69,"

"Could you get off me Sousuke?" Kaname asked, a heavy blush staining her cheeks.

NOW UP FOR ADOPTION.


End file.
